


Cross

by Shadesabyss



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, M/M, Non-Consensual, Priest Kink, Religion Kink, Religious Themes, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Jeremy Heere, Transphobia, Uniform Kink, corrective rape, schoolgirl jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: Juilet can still be saved.(Juliet used as Jeremy's birth name)
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/The Squip
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Cross

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not christian, personally, but I doubt accuracy matters for this type of work
> 
> Juliet is used as Jeremy's birth name and Eric is used as the squip's human name
> 
> I believe this was a request, it's been sitting unfinished in my drafts for quite a while now so I thought I would give it an ending

I bite my lip, twisting my fingers nervously in the hem of my shirt. This uniform doesn’t fit anymore, the skirt struggling to cover my ass and the buttons near the top bursting. The new ones I ordered are all boys, and even those tops only fit with my binder on. I excuse myself to go to the bathroom, telling the receptionist as I hurry out of the room. 

The bathroom doors taunt me, eyes flicking between the two before I resolve to just go to the girls room. I’m already dressed like this. I’m only here to look in the mirror, pulling down on my skirt to try and get the most of the rigid fabric. There’s no give or stretch. Even my stockings don’t help, the knee high socks only highlighting my ill fitting clothes. I undo the first button on my shirt, taking some of the stress off the others. Though, my too-tight bra is pushing my breasts into view. 

I redo the button, leaving to return to the office after I accept that there’s nothing that can be done. This is as presentable as I can make myself in this. The headmaster explicitly instructed me to not return in a boys uniform. 

“He’s waiting.” the woman at the desk doesn’t look at me when I return, harsh voice offering me nothing but another item on the list of things I’ve done wrong. The headmaster is facing the window, hands folded behind his back. 

“Go ahead and lock that door behind you. Don’t want any interruptions.” I do, approaching the desk slowly and waiting. His eyes rake over my as he turns, lingering at my chest and again on my bare thighs. He sits, gesturing for me to do the same. 

“So Juliet, some of your teachers tell me you attended class yesterday in a boys uniform asking to be called by another name.” I swallow, looking down at my hands in my lap. “Lift your chin, angel. There’s no need to be ashamed for being led astray. These days the temptation is great. Did you want attention? To be popular outside? Or perhaps you’ve truly convinced yourself you’d rather be a boy.” I look up at him, eyes sinking again. I try to find the words, straightening up before I begin to speak- “Sh, child, there’s no need to speak. The reason doesn’t matter, your sisters and I will support you in this trying time. There’s still hope for you.” the headmaster stands, leading me to follow suit. He beckons me closer, resting a firm hand on my shoulder. 

“You can find yourself again.He will heal you, just have faith. This is what the Lord has given you, do not doubt it.” he releases the tension on the buttons of my top, undoing the top clasp first and making his way down; exposing my white bra struggling to hold back my breasts. 

“There you are, such a cute girl.” I try not to wince. I indulged myself too much in the summer, even being called a girl shooting pain through my chest. The headmaster touches me, tracing the curve of my tits to the front clasp of my bra. I spill out, springing into the open space once my bra is released. 

“And a beautiful woman you could be. I’ll show you the woman you are, angel; the woman I can make you.” he squeezes my tits, trapping my nipples between his fingers and rolling them tightly- the sensitive nubs perking up under his touch. I look down at my bare chest, reaching up to clasp my bra again after the headmaster pulls his own hands away. 

“Ah, ah,” he stops me, “look down at yourself and the body He’s given you. That is who you are.” he lifts my skirt, tucking the hem into the waist of my panties. 

“You know what girls like you are for, don’t you Juliet? Such a sinful body already, you’re just a plaything for men.” I try to move, headmaster Eric’s hand catching both my wrists before I can even struggle. “Shh, don’t run. I can fix you.” he can.. Fix me? The looks I got in the hall, the heavy weight on my chest- like thrusting a knife into my breast every time I hear my own name. Can he fix me? My arms fall to my sides, body growing still as the headmaster continues; pushing aside my panties to play with my cunt. 

“This is why you could never be a boy, Juliet. But you can still be a good girl.” his fingers spread me open, my body trembling under his touch; cunt leaking over his fingers as they glide into me. I gasp, twisting away from his cold touch just to feel him squirm deeper inside me.

“As an extension of the lord, your body belongs to me. Show me your faith Juliet, prove that you can still be saved.” the headmaster slides his pants down his hips, his hard cock springing free against my dripping cunt. 

He slides right in, filling up my untouched pussy until I feel like I could rip in half. It hurts, my lips trembling as he thrusts against my already aching hole. I can feel blood dripping down my thighs, my headmaster fucking me without mercy and without pause.

“Please, Father, I don’t want this.” my voice breaks, tears squeezing from my eyes and down my cheeks. He lifts me, shoving my ass back to sit on his desk to reach further inside me with his cock. “You don’t know what you want,” he shifts me, lifting my legs to watch himself fuck me; my tits bouncing freely in time with his hard thrusts. 

I can’t help but moan, the head of his dick hitting something inside me that’s making my brain go fuzzy. I whine, my vision blurred with tears as he winds me up more with every roll of our hips into each other. 

“This is what you’re for Juliet, do you understand? You’re a pretty little toy,” his voice is still steady, my cunt twitching for the smooth tone. I pull him in, bouncing my hips to feel more of his hard cock making me whole; my cunt stretched open to squeeze around him, inviting Eric inside.

“Are you ready to receive the lord unto you?” my headmaster leans over me, bending my knee against his chest to hammer into me. Cock slamming against my tired pussy as he finally groans over me, twitching against my walls. He buries inside me, pressed against my insides before he shoots his load into my cunt. Ropes of thick, hot seed swirl inside me, squeezing through my pussy to my waiting womb. It feels like forever, filling me up to the brim and leaking out around his cock; gushing from my folds as he pulls out, cum mixing with my blood on the desk.

“On this day I’ve given you a blessing. Are you thankful?”

“Yes…”


End file.
